


Teach Me To Love. (Gaara x Reader)

by heyitsme987



Category: Gaara - Fandom, Naruto, Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsme987/pseuds/heyitsme987
Summary: Your good friend and teammate, Naruto Uzumaki, introduces you to Gaara, an anti-social teenage boy. He leaves it up to you to bring him out of his box, but will more come out of this relationship?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about Gaara and you! Please leave a comment and let me know how you like it! :)

"I don't know about this, Naruto. Didn't he just attack the village the other day? Why are we just welcoming him here." I say while looking at the blonde-headed boy in front of me. "Well, in short terms, yes. But that's not the full story. Just listen to me, he's a good guy, he just needs to be pushed out of his shell." Naruto responds. "And why do I have to be the one pushing him? I hardly know the guy. We met once, and he was attacking me," I say while sitting back in my chair, "Look at what he did to the 4th Hokage and plenty of the others in the village. I'm telling you it's a bad idea."

Naruto sighs and starts to get up, "I guess I'll just have to find someone else to do it." Before he can walk away, I grab his arm, "Woah, Woah, slow down there. I didn't say no quite yet, did I?" Naruto looks back at me with hope in his eyes, "Really, You'll do it? Thank you-". "I didn't say yes either. If you really trust this guy, I'll think about it," I say back at the cheerful boy. "Thank you, I really mean it."

After Naruto leaves my apartment, I get a cup of water and think. I'm usually a really cheerful person, always eager to help people. But I don't know how I feel about this. If I do, I could possibly help someone become a better person, but also risk being around someone who can harm me and the village. And if I don't, he might become worse than he is now, and harm the village as well, or he could become a good person on his own. It's a 50/50 situation. Maybe I should ask for some advice, and I know exactly the person to ask.

I approach Asuma, he's sitting at a table playing a game of Shogi with Shikamaru, as usual. As I get closer, they realize I am there and greet me. "Y/N, with what do we owe the honor?" asks Asuma. I smile and sit next to the table, "Well, I actually need some advice, and I thought you two would be the best to ask." Asuma smiles and looks to Shikamaru, who is already getting up from the table. "What a drag," he says as he starts to walk away. Asuma awkwardly chuckles and says, "Sorry about him," and rubs the back of his head. I shake my head and say with a giggle, "Oh, please, Shikamaru's always been like that. I've been in school with him since we were kids, you know. Anyway, I mainly wanted to talk to you." Asuma raises his eyebrows.

I explain the whole situation with Naruto and Gaara, "So that's basically it." I say with a sigh. "Well, that sounds like a hard decision, what is your gut saying to do?" Asuma says. "Well, my first thought is to help him. I'm always up for helping people, but, the only time I've met him he was attacking the village. I just don't trust him." I say. 

"I mean, I don't think Naruto or anyone is expecting you to trust him right away. I know that if I was in your situation I would feel the same way. Naruto came to you for a reason. He knows you're a caring person, but he also knows that you're smart." Asuma says. I sigh, "So, are you saying I should help him?" Asuma furrows his brows, "I'm not telling you what to do, you have to make that decision on your own. But, I think you have the capability to change him."

I finish playing one more round of Shogi with Asuma, he won, as usual. I say my goodbyes to Asuma and Shikamaru and start heading back to my apartment. As I'm rounding the final turn to get there, I see him. Gaara. I quickly dart back around the corner. I stick my head around the corner and watch him. He looks like he's looking for someone or something. I think it over one more time in my head, before I decide to go up to him. 

I tap his shoulder, and he jumps and quickly turns around. I rub the back of my head and say, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Y/N, Naruto might've told you about me?" Gaara seems to relax and says, "Ah, yes, he did. I was actually looking for you." I freeze and start to take a step back. I chuckle and say, "Uh, for what exactly." I think he could tell that I was a bit timid of him because the relaxed look in his eyes quickly turned to a disappointed one, I instantly feel bad.

"I'm not going to hurt you if that's what your thinking," He says as he looks me in the eyes. "Um, of course not. I'm sorry about that. Long day. Anyways, what did you need me for?" I say. "Well, Naruto basically told me I'd be staying with you for a while, before returning back to the hidden sand village." He says. "That jerk!" I mumble quietly. 

"Uh, were you not aware? I can make plans for somewhere else to stay if you'd like." He says as he fidgets with his hands. I speak before I can think, "No! It's fine. You can stay here. I'm sorry about that, Naruto kind of sprung this on me. He tends to do that." Shit, now I'm in this, there's no getting out. "I see," he says with a small smile.

I smile back widely, "Well, shall we go inside?" I say and lead him into my apartment. He sets his bags down on the couch and stands there awkwardly. I look at him confused for a moment and then realize, "Right! Your room. Um, it's a bit of a mess right now, so I hope you don't mind. But it's right at the end of that hallway." I say and point to the hallway to the right of us. 

"Right," he nods to me, "Where is your bedroom?" I hesitate and think, I don't want to tell him where my room is. He could do something while I'm asleep. I guess I hesitate for too long because he realizes, "Oh, I see. Um, that's fine. You don't have to tell me." He looks down with the same disappointed look in his eyes, then starts walking towards his bedroom. Shoot.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update! I didnt think anyone would read! Thank you! Let me know if you want more!

I splash some cold water in my face to wake up. I sigh at the thought of last night. I should've just told him where my room is. He can find it easily anyways, my apartment is only so big. The look on his face was almost indescribable. He looked so disappointed. The guilt in my chest is so heavy. I need to pay attention to his feelings more. I bet he already regrets what he did. I force a smile on my face and prepare to go into the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen and I see Gaara already sitting there, he seemed to be fidgeting with something in his hands. I sit down next to him and smile, "Good morning!" He looks up at me and puts on a small smile, "Good morning." he then releases his smile and goes back to fidgeting with something. I slightly shift towards him and look in his hands, he was fidgeting with some sand he must've brought in. I shift back to where I was.

"So, I'm sorry about last night, I was a little shaken up. Anyway, my rooms right over there, if you ever need anything, feel free to knock." I say and smile, "I have to meet with my squad today to train, but I'll take you along with me!". "Oh, that's okay. I'll just be a burden." I shake my head and respond, "No, way. You're welcome there, so you're coming!" He lets out the most real smile I've seen from him yet. Even though it's not big, it makes me happy.

"Gaara! Are you ready?" I shout from the kitchen in the direction of his room. I hear some fidgeting and something fall and then hear "Shit. Uh, yeah sorry! I'll be out in a minute! I just dropped something!" he shouts from his room. "Are you alright?" I say back. "Yeah!" he says as he exits his room. He's wearing the hidden sand outfit, it looks really good on him. I can't help but blush a little, then I shake it away. "I should probably get you a hidden leaf uniform while you're here, huh?" I say. He nods and we walk out the door.

"So just follow me and we should be there in about 10 minutes," I say. I pull out my watch and check the time, "Crap, we're late." I say. Gaara looks down with an embarrassed look on his face. I notice and quickly say, "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll understand." I reassure him.

We finally get to the training spot and see Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. There were 10 people who graduated from the academy our year, so there are four of us on team 7. Kakashi quickly notices us from afar, he says something to the other three and they turn around. Sasuke immediately turns back around and continues training. Sakura looks for a second and tries to hide behind Sasuke, but is quickly rejected. Naruto widely waves at the two of us and smiles. Kakashi looks for a minute but then turns to Sasuke to help him train.

"The only one who wants me here is Naruto, huh," Gaara says with the same disappointed look on his face. "Hey, don't say that. Of course, I want you here. And I'm sure the others will grow to like you as well! We are all a little on edge right now." I say with a little nudge. We approach Naruto and he quickly comes over. "So, how was last night?" he says with an excited look. "Uh, fine?" Gaara says with a glance at me, and I nod in return. 

"Hey! Guys! Come meet Gaara!" I yell to the others. They all walk over, Sasuke with a disapproving look, and Sakura behind him. Gaara shifts uncomfortably and moves slightly behind me. Naruto pulls him back and shoves him forward. "Guys, this is Gaara! You may remember him from-" he pauses and looks at Gaara, who quickly looks away, "the, um, incident the other day. Anyways, he's a really great guy, I'm sure you guys will love him!" he finishes. I add a little, "mhm!". Kakashi steps out and shakes Gaaras hand, "I'm Kakashi! I'm the leader of team 7. Um, sorry about those two. We weren't expecting you here today, especially not with Y/N."

"He's actually staying with me." This causes a reaction out of everyone, except for Naruto. "With you?" Sasuke says. I nod my head. "At your apartment?" Sakura asks. "Yes, he's staying there for a little bit before returning to the Hidden Sand. Narutos right, he's a good guy. So, none of you better be mean to him." I say with a threatening look, especially towards Sasuke, "Now, introduce yourselves."

I glance towards Sasuke first. He sighs, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I guess I'll say this again. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain person, who happens to be my brother." he says. Gaara looks at him a little surprised, then looks at me. I chuckle awkwardly and say, "Yeah, that's Sasuke. Anyways, next up is Sakura." 

Sakura looks up and says, "My name is Sakura Haruno! I like, um, a certain someone." She giggles and looks towards Sasuke, who rolls his eyes. Gaara glances at me and raises his eyebrows, I shrug and look back at Sakura. "And who do you hate?" I say with a giggle. "Naruto!" She says as if it's a routine. Naruto frowns, and says, "Anyway, you've met me, and Y/N."

"Actually, I don't think we really introduced ourselves. I'm Y/N. I like training with the team, and I hate, um, nothing!" I say and look towards Gaara, who smiles, I smile back. We look at each other for a moment, before Kakashi clears his throat. Gaara and I quickly snap back and look at the three of them. They are all standing there awkwardly. What was that? He looked so, happy? No, that's not the word, almost like, fond? And I felt that way too, I think. Naruto changes the subject, "So, should we train? he says with an awkward chuckle. "Uh, yeah," I respond.

We start practicing clone Jutsu. We all have to move down to the water since I use water clone Jutsu. They all do their regular clones as well. After a while, I stop practicing my clones and turn to Gaara. He was also practicing with us, even though no one told him to. I walk over to him and watch him practice for a moment before he notices me. 

"Uh, hi," he says. "Hi!" I say and smile, "Can you show me more of your sand technique? Please?". He looks around at the others, who are still practicing, "I don't know if that's a good idea." he says. I look at him with puppy dog eyes and he sighs, "Fine, but just for a little bit." He starts using his sand. I'm not really sure what's happening, but it's really cool. He finishes and I say, "That was so cool!". He looks at me and smiles for a second before letting it fade, we stand there awkwardly for a second.

"The marking on your head means love, right?" I ask. He reaches up and touches it, "Yeah, it does." I walk up and put my hand on it, then I look back down at him, and he's blushing. "Do you draw it on every day? Is it makeup?" He looks to the side and says, "No. It's a tattoo.". "Oh," I say while brushing my fingers over it, "I like it.". "You do?" He says, blushing even more. "Yes." I nod. "Thank you," he says with a stutter. I smile and let my hand fall down to his cheek. He turns bright red, and I realize what I'm doing. I take my hand away, and let out an embarrassed giggle. After a minute, we return to training, noticing the rest of our team, that witnessed everything that just happened. I, still blushing, start walking back to my training spot.


End file.
